Jason Jordan
Jordan made his televised NXT debut on the June 27, 2012 episode, losing quickly to Jinder Mahal. He continued to make further occasional appearances as a jobber throughout 2012 and 2013. In mid-2014, Jordan formed a team with Tye Dillinger, but the two found little success and split up while turning heel in early 2015. In May 2015, Jordan began a storyline with Chad Gable in which Gable attempted to convince Jordan to form a new partnership. After nearly two months of coaxing, Jordan finally agreed to a match with Gable as his tag team partner. On the July 15 episode of NXT, Jordan and Gable were successful in their official debut together against the team of Elias Samson and Steve Cutler. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, Jordan, who collectively teamed with Gable and The Mechanics (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson) was defeated by the team of The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley) and Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady in a match that took place on the pre-show. On September 2, Jordan and Gable competed in the first round of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic tournament, beating the team of Neville and Solomon Crowe. They then defeated The Hype Bros in the second round before falling to Baron Corbin and Rhyno in the semi-finals at NXT TakeOver: Respect. They turned face in the match by showing fighting spirit and resiliency against Corbin and Rhyno. Jordan and Gable defeated two pairs of former NXT Tag Team Champions, The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor) and The Vaudevillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) on the November 18 and December 2 episodes of NXT, respectively. On the January 27, 2016 episode of NXT, Gable and Jordan adopted the name "American Alpha" and defeated Blake and Murphy. At NXT TakeOver: Dallas, American Alpha defeated The Revival to win the NXT Tag Team Championship, but lost the tag team titles back to The Revival at NXT TakeOver: The End. On July 18 during the 2016 WWE draft, Jordan was drafted along with Gable to SmackDown. On the August 2 episode of SmackDown, Jordan and Gable made their debuts, defeating The Vaudevillains. On August 21 at the SummerSlam pre-show, American Alpha teamed with The Hype Bros and The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) to face The Vaudevillains, The Ascension and Breezango (Tyler Breeze and Fandango) in a 12-man tag team match, where American Alpha's team was victorious. In August, American Alpha would compete in a tag team tournament for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship, defeating Breezango in the first round to advance to the semi-finals where they faced The Usos. Despite defeating The Usos rather quickly on the September 6 SmackDown, Gable's knee was kayfabe injured during a post-match assault when The Usos attacked them, rendering American Alpha unable to compete at Backlash. On the November 1 SmackDown, American Alpha defeated The Spirit Squad to become part of Team SmackDown in the 10–on–10 traditional Survivor Series tag team elimination match. At Survivor Series, American Alpha would be eliminated in the match by Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, where Team SmackDown would be defeated by Team Raw. On the December 27 episode of SmackDown, American Alpha defeated The Wyatt Family to capture the SmackDown Tag Team Championship in a four-corner elimination match, also featuring The Usos, and Heath Slater and Rhyno. At Elimination Chamber, American Alpha would successfully defend their titles in a tag team turmoil match. On the March 21, 2017 episode of SmackDown, American Alpha lost the SmackDown Tag Team Championships to The Usos, ending their reign at 84 days. American Alpha then seemed to quietly split up, as Gable began wrestling by himself, including getting a championship match with Kevin Owens on the June 20 episode of SmackDown, which he lost. On the July 17 episode of Raw, Jordan was revealed to be the kayfabe son of Raw General Manager Kurt Angle, following Angle coming clean after a series of mystery text messages were sent to his work phone and to Corey Graves from the announce team. Jordan was moved to Raw, thus disbanding American Alpha. The following week on Raw, in his first match for the brand, Jordan would defeat Curt Hawkins. In August, Jordan would feud with The Miz, after he insulted Jordan on his talk-show segment Miz TV, and Jordan subsequently attacking him. On the August 14 episode of Raw, Jordan faced Miz for the Intercontinental Championship, but won by disqualification after an attack from The Miztourage (Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel) interfered on Miz's behalf, which meant that Miz retained the title as it can not change hands by disqualification. Jordan would be saved from an attack from the trio after The Hardy Boyz arrived and assisted Jordan. This would lead to a six-man tag team match at SummerSlam, where Jordan and the Hardys were defeated by the Miz and the Miztourage. On the September 18 episode of Raw, Jordan would win a Six-Pack Challenge match to become number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship against The Miz. However, at No Mercy, Jordan was unsuccessful in capturing the title following outside interference from the Miztourage. At TLC, Jordan defeated Elias in an impromptu match. Jordan would then start to wrestle alongside Seth Rollins, replacing Rollins' injured tag team partner Dean Ambrose. On the December 25 episode of Raw, they would defeat Cesaro and Sheamus for the Raw Tag Team Championship, making Jordan the first person in WWE to hold the Raw, SmackDown and NXT Tag Team Championships. However, they lost the title at Royal Rumble back to Cesaro and Sheamus. On the February 5, 2018 episode of Raw, Jordan told Rollins that he won't compete in the tag team match, before Rollins' long-time teammate Roman Reigns teamed up with Rollins instead. Later on, Jordan cost Rollins and Reigns in a match for the Raw Tag Team Championship, before Kurt Angle sent him home. This was done to write Jordan off television. On the next day WWE reported that Jordan underwent successful surgery to repair a neck injury. In September 2018, it was reported that Jordan was hired as a producer, seemingly marking an end to his in-ring career.Category:Raw Tag Team Champions Category:SmackDown Tag Team Champions Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Alumni